


of tricks and treachery

by orphan_account



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A lazy day turns competitive when Billy and Loki get into a very good video game. And they both play dirty.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magnetos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetos/gifts).



> to the one who dragged me into this hell.

It had been a lazy day, just the two of them, laying on the couch and watching some television. Loki's arm around Billy and watching some movie they had both already forgotten the name of. It was just relaxing, a couple of kisses and just spending some time with each other, with no words needed. Sometimes their words would clash and they would part on an argument, so sometimes they didn't speak with words, just with their body as they leaned closer or smiled.

Billy leaned against Loki's chest, the deity in a position between laying and sitting. He smiled gently and rested his chin on Billy's shoulder. The latter turned his head and gently pecked Loki's lips. A smirk formed on his lips as he moved with him, kissing him back, eyes closing.

The film had been long forgotten. First the name, then it's existence as they moved and faced each other. Loki's hands lay on Billy's hips and he kissed him slowly. It was more intimate than the fluttering kisses they had shared throughout the day. At one point Billy pulled back to say something, only to be silenced by Loki's finger against his lips. His other hand found his way under Billy's shirt and caressed his side as Loki leaned in to kiss him again. His hand roamed up over the chest of the younger boy, who had closed his eyes and enjoyed the intimate touches.

Before he knew what had happened, Loki had made then switch places so Billy was under him. He even dared to look smug about it while his hand was still under Billy's shirt. Billy snorted slightly and playfully pushed Loki's head aside.

Loki kissed him in response, his hand not moving from under Billy's shirt. It was lazy and relaxed, just as their day had been. Billy couldn't help but to smile into the kiss, even as Loki withdrew his hand, his chest suddenly feeling a lot colder without Loki's hand on it.

Before the younger could complain about his friend - boyfriend was not a term he used for Loki, not yet - being a tease, he was silenced by Loki's actions. He had leaned in and whispered in his ear in a low and husky voice, which seemed completely unrelated to the words he spoke. "We never finished that game of Street Fighter."

A snort escaped Billy, who could still laugh at the ridiculousness of Loki's speech. "You're ridiculous," he managed and pushed Loki off. "But you're right, we still haven't finished that game." He turned to the deity and smirked. "Let's just start over so I can beat you without mercy this time."

"As if you'd ever be merciful against me." Loki stood up and walked over to turn off the film and turn on the game console instead. He grabbed the two controllers and handed one to Billy. "Perhaps that is for the best, though. As I will not show you any mercy either."

He sat back down on the couch, his legs parted as he would lean his elbows on his knees later when their fights would become more intense. Something Billy knew and took advantage off. It wouldn't be the first time he put his hand down his opponent's pants to distract them from the game. He'd done it before, to every guy he had played video games. Now he was playing against the actual God of Mischief, it even felt kind of justified.

Loki knew, though.

He knew Billy and he knew what he was planning to do. That's why he had chosen to moment for them to play video games. The moment that suited her best. Billy would always start off playing as if the first game would be his last, while Loki's game play would intensive throughout the game. She quite a good player, if she did say so herself.

It took but half an hour for them to have beaten their characters to pulp multiple times. They always played like this: the first who won three games won. One game included 3 rounds. It was 2-2 at the moment and the game was getting intense.

Loki leaned her elbows on her knees, while Billy sat back slightly, moving with his controller. Both their eyes were fixed on the television.

Barely one round into their final game and Loki could feel Billy shift slightly on the couch. It was a movement which slightly differentiated from him moving to match the movements of his character. He moved slightly towards Loki, his hands occupied with the controller though he was slowly but surely trying to make due with one hand, so his other was free. A small smirk found its way onto Loki's face.

Billy's hand finally got loose from the controller - as if Loki would not see the movement from the corner of her eye - and reached out to her pants. Billy's eyes were still focused on the television and Loki's found its way back to it too, not wanting herself distracted simply by the movement of his hand.

Instead of what you might think, Billy did not simply lay his hand on someone's crotch while playing. No, he played dirty. He would let his hand slip down the front of the other guy he was playing with, laying his hand on their crotch and if that didn't work maybe even slightly squeeze once.

It went pretty quick. Billy had put his hands down Loki's trousers, lay it on top of the crotch area and --

Billy pulled his hand back in shock and looked at Loki, the woman who has sitting next to him and the one who hit his character with a finishing blow.

"I hate you so much," the boy groaned, his head in his hands as he tried not to show his reddened face to the other, who was just smirking at him. The following days would be so awkward, but they could handle it.

"No, you don't."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're happy now kit.


End file.
